Tower of Impossible Expectations
What is the Tower of Impossible Expectations? The Tower of Impossible Expectations, or ToIE for short, is a psychologically unsafe ascension-based tower in Ring 1. This was the 3rd tower ever made, getting an Intense difficulty rating, and at one point even being a Remorseless. This tower used special client-sided objects that weren't in the kit (at the time) which were hinged platforms and moving platforms. This tower is known for being insanely difficult for its varying uses of client-sided objects and the infamous final truss which kills you if climbed up on the wrong side, and gives you a badge to mock your failure. Players go to this tower after clearing the Tower of Rage. Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: '''This floor starts off with a staircase that is typically climbed facing sideways, followed by a slanted wrap, and a back jump front. After that, just some basic 1 stud sticks, onto a stair, leading to floor 2. * '''Floor 2: '''This floor starts off with some low ceiling wraparounds, but the platforms other than the first and the last platform are wobbly, after that, continue up the platform and have some generic poison jumps, then continue up some jumps and go across some tightropes then do a raised wraparound to get up on the birdcage thing. then walk across and when you come to the one stud bridge, keep jumping so you don't slip and fall. then do a simple jump to floor three. Continuing the Tower * '''Floor 3: '''This floor is relatively easier than the last two. The floor starts off with a split path which will both have a guide. * '''The Shortcut: '''Get on the one stud, then jump on to the next, and the next one, then go on to the lowered platform, then jump on to the platform to the east, be careful of the invisible block. Then climb up and across the ladder to get to another ladder, do something similar to what you probably did in the Tower of Stress' ladder part. Then do some simple jumps and go to the outside part. just jump on top of the poison maze's roof using an uparound and jump on top of the trusses, and go on to the lower platform, go on to the seesaw and jump on it, then make a mad dash for the next platform. finally, walk across the platform, there are no traps on there. * '''The Normal Way: '''Jump onto the one stud and then the platform, just jump up the ramps until you reach the next area, do some far jumps and if in the server no one has come across it, watch out, if you step on the cage looking platform, you will fall to the first floor. if you do not fall. continue onto the pushy platform, don't go too fast, or you may fall, jump onto the platform, enable your shiftlock, and do some jumps, be careful not to fall because when you turn around, you will start to slowly fall down. After that, do some easy jumps and go onto the platform, do some easy jumps and beware the invisible block. Then climb up and across the ladder to get to another ladder, do something similar to what you probably did in the Tower of Stress' ladder part. Then do some simple jumps and go to the outside part. just traverse this poison maze using your shiftlock, and jump on to the trusses, do what you do for the last ladder, but jump to the next ladder, then repeat a few times and go on to the lower platform, go on to the seesaw and jump on it, then make a mad dash for the next platform. finally, walk across the platform, there are no traps on there. * '''Floor 4: '''This floor starts with some wedges and jumps, the wedges are far apart, so be careful while doing these jumps, you will then come across a tightrope, easy stuff. Then you will come across a hallway, it is not worth your time to go inside it, go on top of it and speed run to the next platform. Then you will see some 1 stud platforms far apart from each other, use shiftlock to do them with ease. Then you will see a far jump, but don't worry, there is an invisible platform, jump to the weird semi-circle thing and if you want to save pain and suffering, wall glitch through one of the openings, then jump up on top to the semi-circle and get ready for some half stud platform jumps, use shiftlock to do them, and if you slip off, try to aim for the bridge on floor 3. After, get ready for some wobbly trusses, easy enough, then for a slope, be VERY careful when travelling on this, because it can trip you. then jump up and do some 1 stud stick out wraparounds, then do a few jumps onto a tightrope or 1 stud platform. Then do some simple poison jumps and head to floor 5. * '''Floor 5: '''At the start of this floor carefully do some half stud jumps onto the 2 stud wide platform. Once you are on the platform just repeatedly do some rope swing jumps which shouldn't be too tricky. After that jump onto the wobbly platform and manipulate it by going down to one side and making it rise up the other way until you are on the very top of it and can easily jump to the next section. Do some simple jumps and jump onto the rotating platform. Remember to get off fast so you don't get launched straight to the bottom. Now just climb up the ladder until you reach a section of sitting platforms. You can jump onto the seat but I suggest jumping on the back of the chairs as an easier way out of it as getting on the seat might be too challenging for some. Now this part is pretty straight forward, just jump onto the spinning platforms and you will then find two routes. You can either jump straight up to the next platform with the spinning kill bricks or do the longer 1 stud jumps to your left. Jump on the platforms that follow until you reach the spinning kill brick section. Welcome to the speedrun section of Tower of Impossible Expectations. Precisely jump across the following platforms, if you are stressed out do not let it get the best of you! Keep going until you reach the end and you will be awarded with a meme room break. You can either go out onto the balcony or run on to Floor 6. * '''Floor 6: '''This floor starts with some easy jumps, nothing too hard. When you reach the spinning killbrick wall, climb up the wedge with shiftlock and get your character set as stone to the wall. Time your way through the spinning killbricks and you're good to go. Then the poison maze comes along, just keep moving left of the maze and exit. * '''Floor 7: '''This beginning of this floor has two paths, an easy skip and a more complicated way. * '''The Skip: '''To perform the Floor 7 skip, from Floor 6, jump across the wedges on the wall straight forward from the Floor 6 maze, and keep going until you reach the final platform visible. On your side there will be an invisible ladder which you can use to climb up to the top. Navigate to the next platform and continue Floor 7. * '''The Normal Way: '''The regular route of Floor 7 is much more complicated than the skip. From Floor 6, continue to Floor 7 until you see a transparent half stud on the wall. Jump on the half stud and do a wraparound upwards to the next. Walk across the transparent pathway until you are ready to jump on the spinning platform. From here navigate your way through the virtual killbrick maze on the spinning platform. '''Remember to keep an eye on your health. '''Once you reach the top navigate to the next platform and continue on with Floor 7. If you took the normal way, the hard part is over. * '''Continuing Floor 7: '''Progress through the basic Rope Swing Platform jumps until you reach the large pillar. Climb up the pillar by doing its parkour until you are at the top. Enter the room next to you and navigate through the killbricks. Do some killbrick wraparounds and move on to Floor 8. * '''Floor 8: '''This is going to be the hardest floor of the tower. After a few tightropes, you will meet moving platforms that move back and fourth, and be careful on the kill bricks that go in their paths. After those, you will meet a spinner that goes through the wall. Time your jump as soon as one side of the spinner goes through the wall towards you. After doing that part and the pushing platform into a cup, you will have to do some wall glitching by doing /e dance2 technique. After a few more tightropes, you will meet the outside spinner part (one of the hardest sections of the tower). * '''Floor 8 (Outside): This floor consists of 2 giant cylinders with spinners riddled with annoying damage blocks around. For the first spinner, hug against the cylinder to avoid being damaged. Time your jump to the second spinner as soon as you reach the other side. For the second spinner, you will have to jump over those damage bricks while not missing the spinner as you do so. Once you have done that part, time and jump to the truss, and once you get past across some sets of damage lava jumps and fan-like spinners and a few loss platforms, climb the truss to get back inside to reach floor 9. Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: This floor starts with a moving platform, with small killbrick walls in between each movement. After that section, a 1 stud tightrope that gradually thins into a much smaller rope appears. There is a pillar right after the rope, where you have to push down, and use the momentum from pushing it down to land onto the platform. Then there's a few jumps, and then a maze with a killbrick floor. The maze is very straightforward. Once you exit the maze, there are a few spinners, transitioning to Floor 10. * Floor 10: This floor is comprised of a truss to the win pad. Although it may seem harmless at first, the front side is covered by a killbrick, which can be seen from the skull particles. To avoid it, jump to the back of the truss. Now, climb the truss and hit the winpad. However, if you want the "Get Beaned by ToIE" badge, climb into the killbrick and die. Music: * Floor 1: Celeste Original Soundtrack - In The Mirror * Floor 2: Skibblez - Sky Romance 空のロマンス * Floor 3: Night Tempo - Windy Summer (100% Pure Remastered) * Floor 4: Celeste - Reach For The Summit * Floor 5: Shooting Star (No Orchestra Version) * Floor 6: Crypt of Necrodancer Zone 1-3 * Floor 7-8: Looming Darkness - Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Floor 9: Darkness * Floor 10: Glory Days Gallery ToIE Portal.png|ToIE's Portal Badge 2.png|The old ToIE badge RobloxScreenShot20190519 151516263.png|ToIE's portal with a creativity (purple) and a gameplay (blue) star toie|ToIE's new badge Continuing after this point Head on to Tower of Tower of Table Flipping or Tower of Holy Flip Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:Intense Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno